


A Week's Worth

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Sharing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: Like now for example; Sam had ordered Dean not to shower, not to change his underwear, not to change his socks, and he promised to do the same when Dean looked at him with those pretty, pleading eyes of his.





	A Week's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Dean loved getting fucked. As much as he had tried to hide it in his past, now that he had Sam…well, there was no use in trying to hide it. Sam could make him beg and plead in a matter of a few moments, and Dean loved it, gladly cried for his brother to just take him, or at least let him suck his cock. And Sam was always so graceful, so giving. He never let Dean wait for too long before he gave in, and gave his brother exactly what he needed. What he craved.  
So yes, as much as it pained him to admit it, Dean loved it when he had to beg for his baby brother.

 

But then, there were those few, rare times in between, when Sam almost turned and reversed their roles. He never begged, never had to – Dean just gave in too easily, because he knew it would benefit him as well. And those rare occasions were their favorite. Like now for example; Sam had ordered Dean not to shower, not to change his underwear, not to change his socks, and he promised to do the same when Dean looked at him with those pretty, pleading eyes of his. That was a week ago. And since then, they hadn’t done anything besides cuddle and make out occasionally. Sam had promised he would make it worth it for Dean – and they both knew that was the truth. So Dean complied, held back, almost lost his mind when, after the second day, he started to smell Sam’s musk.

 

At first, he could control his urges. Yeah, Sam smelled intoxicating, and Dean just wanted to get his mouth all over him, but he had enough self-restraint not to give in so easily. After the fourth day or so, things got worse. It almost seemed as if Sam noticed Dean’s insistent staring and the way he breathed in more eagerly around him. The younger one just smiled and started walking around in nothing but his briefs and socks. The former were bad enough; doing nothing to hide Sam’s cock that was always pressed against the thin fabric, and after a while, Dean noticed a few patches where something had dried in. Some of it might’ve been piss from when they were in the car for too long and Sam just couldn’t hold it, some of it was definitely precum, which Sam seemed to be leaking almost constantly, now that he hadn’t come in half a week. Dean just wanted to lick at those wet patches, wanted to taste them, wanted to mouth at Sam’s beautiful cock through his briefs.

 

As bad as Sam’s underwear was, what almost drove Dean mad were Sam’s socks. They had probably been pearly white at some point, but now they had taken on a yellowish color. And they smelled. Sam’s feet were always a little sour, a little funky, but now that he hadn’t cleaned them? All it took for Dean’s mouth to water was a simple look or a whiff of the scent, even from across the whole damn room. So by the time the week was over, Dean was so damn desperate, so damn horny, and he just needed his brother to let him have what he wanted, what they both wanted, what they both needed.

 

It started with Sam, still only clothed in his briefs and socks, sliding off the former, revealing his already hard cock. He sat down on his bed, reclined against his pillow and spread his legs apart as if he was presenting himself for Dean. He wiggled his toes a little, and Dean could already smell it, could practically taste it from across the room. His own cock was uncomfortably hard in his pants, his foreskin already half pulled back, and he was aching to finally get some of the tension out of his system.  
“You’ve been good,” Sam hummed, smirking as he watched Dean practically drool. “Now you get your reward. Take your clothes off.” Sam beckoned Dean closer with a motion of his hand, to which the older one gladly obliged. He was on the bed, completely undressed, in a matter of seconds. He threw his socks and underwear towards Sam, knowing he’d want a noseful as well. Sam just smirked and relaxed even further against the bed while he inhaled Dean’s briefs appreciatively.

 

Dean finally pulled both of Sam’s feet into his lap. They were sweaty – he could even feel it through the worn-down fabric of the socks. Slowly, he pulled one of them off, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling deeply, the sour, ripe scent of Sam immediately drowning out all of Dean’s other senses and forcing more precum to leak out from the tip of his cock. Dean pulled the second sock off as well, depositing them both next to him, before placing one of Sam’s feet strategically close to his hard cock, while he lifted the other towards his face. Sam grinned, dragging his big toe over the entire length of Dean’s leaking cock, spreading some of his precum and getting his brother to twitch with excitement.

Meanwhile, Dean had given a first, tentative lick to the arch of Sam’s foot, groaning at the taste. It wasn’t just sweat and dirt; it was something unexplainably Sam, and that’s what made Dean go wild. Only moments later, he had licked a wet stripe across the entire length of Sam’s ripe foot, stopping at his toes to wiggle his tongue a little and let it slip in between them.  
As Dean got started with sucking on Sam’s toes individually, swirling his tongue around them, getting all the funk and musk, Sam just hummed and began to massage Dean’s balls with his other foot. He tapped and wiggled his toes on them, smiling whenever he coaxed a shiver out of his brother.  
Eventually, Sam pulled Dean’s cock in between his big and second toe, wiggling them both against the head of Dean’s erection, before pulling his foreskin down slowly, then back up. Sam continued to repeat that motion, spreading precum and easing his way, while Dean sucked and kissed the toes on his other foot eagerly.

 

When Dean’s hips started bucking, seemingly involuntarily, Sam knew he wasn’t far off. He spat on his hand and started stroking his own cock, while he sped up the movement around Dean’s cock. There was nothing but a pathetic whine and a short halt in what Dean was doing that served as a warning for his orgasm. Seconds later, Dean shot creamy, musky, thick cum messily over Sam’s foot and toes. It was like an almost never-ending flood, and Sam watched, enraptured and fascinated.  
Dean was still shaking and shivering when he switched off the foot he’d been worshipping thus far, and instead pulled the other, cum-covered one up to his face. He only smirked at his younger brother, before he licked across it, gathering up his own cum, moaning happily at the mixed taste of himself and Sam’s foot.

 

Sam watched Dean’s display in awe, his strokes becoming faster and faster. By the time Dean had cleaned him up thoroughly, making sure to lick in between each toe, Sam was panting. “Gonna come Dean,” he mumbled, which was enough for Dean to know what he was supposed to do. He leaned over, letting go of Sam’s foot for the moment as he stuck his tongue out, licking over the slit in Sam’s cock carefully while the younger one continued jerking it. With the added feeling of Dean’s curious tongue, Sam moaned out his brother’s name and shot as well, his hot, thick load covering Dean’s entire tongue, some of it dripping onto his chin.  
Dean smiled and continued to lick and suckle on Sam’s cock, until he was sure there was not a drop left for him to get at…at least for the moment. Then, finally, he crawled up his brother’s body, smirking happily, before pressing their lips together.

 

The kiss was messy and tasted of their shared cum, musk, and Sam’s feet. But for them, it was perfect.


End file.
